A Match Made in Heaven or Hell
by DoctorWhovian18
Summary: Set in 8x17 'Goodbye Stranger'. Dean and Sam have had enough of Cas and Meg's flirting and they convince Cas to ask her out on a date. Well, of course Cas is going to be adorably hopeless and Meg is going to make fun of him, but will they stop being silly for long enough to realise their genuine love? Wait and see. Megstiel, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am a confirmed Megstiel (Castiel/Meg) shipper. Their scenes were just too cute, and it's practically canon. 'I learned that from the pizza man' gets me every time! So, I just had to write a story about it. As stated in the summary, this is set in 8x17 Goodbye Stranger, right after the scene where Castiel is tending to Meg's wounds and they're flirting with each other. It's AU, but I wish it did happen and it doesn't disturb canon. Also, AU because I'm pretty much ignoring the Naomi-mind-control that was going on in this episode. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Castiel, the Winchesters and Meg don't belong to me. The restaurant mentioned in this story is not real, as I do not live in America so I just made it up. *sigh* I wish Sam belonged to me *neon signs flash all around me saying SAMGIRL***

Castiel walked out of the room, Meg's last teasing comment ringing in his ears. Never before had any other living being, be they human, angel or demon, made him think and feel the way Meg did.

It was the most confusing, _human_ experience, Castiel had come across to date...and that was saying a lot.

During his time on Earth, he had been 'flirted' at, either by some random human female he had come across while with Sam and Dean, or due to Dean himself trying to...what was the expression?...'hook him up'. Castiel had never responded to any female's advances. He was an angel. His 'blueprint' simply did not let him feel things such as lust, or even love.

Yet hadn't he already proven himself wrong?

He loved the Winchester brothers like family. He cared for them just as much as his angelic brothers and sisters. Dean had been his responsibility from the start and, though the elder brother had initially annoyed Castiel with his brashness, sarcasm and 'sinful' ways, Dean had grown on Castiel. The angel had noticed that the harsh outer demeanor was merely a mask to hide the emotions and kindness inside, kindness Dean only reserved for those he truly cared about. Castiel had learned that, first and foremost, that was Sam, then the late Bobby Singer, and few others. Once he realised this, Castiel also came to the realisation that Dean cared about him, too, and included him in his little family.

Sam had taken longer for Castiel to like. Drilled into him from the moment he first heard the name 'Winchester' was one word in relation to Sam: abomination. The boy with the demon blood. Lucifer's vessel.

Castiel now regretted his coldness towards Sam in the first year of knowing him, because he hadn't truly _known_ him. He had thought that Sam's consumption of demon blood and use of the subsequent powers, plus his consorting with the demon Ruby, was the utmost of sinfulness and so Castiel had barely spared a thought for the younger Winchester except to keep him alive until the day came. Of course, that had all changed and Castiel had realised that Sam was just as caring and kind as Dean, with an open heart and an intelligent mind.

Of course, how could he look down on Sam for his relationship with Ruby when now...

"Cas, enough of this!"

Dean's voice, exasperated and also comfortable at the same time – though he would never admit it aloud, Castiel was proud of how well he could read the emotions in both brothers' voices – startled him out of his thoughts.

"Enough of what?" he asked curiously.

"You and Meg have been tiptoing around each other for ages. Hinting, flirting, teasing, well, at least from her, but nothing solid! Man, you gotta ask her out."

Castiel just stared, completely shocked by the statement. That had completely come out of nowhere. The suggestion that he, an angel, and Meg, a demon, do something as normal...as _human_...as go on a date was one of the most ludicrous things he had ever heard.

Denial. That was what he would do. He would deny it all.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Dean. Meg is merely an aquaintance of convenience."

Castiel was surprised even more when Sam joined in.

"Yeah, and we weren't there when you practically kissed her face off." Sam's lips were pulled into a teasing grin, his eyes sparkling as though he knew that Castiel felt cornered.

He floundered for an excuse like the proverbial fish out of water, trying to sound firm and annoyed at the accusation. " _That_ I blame on Dean for letting me watch that...that...video before our mission."

Now Dean was smirking. "Oh no, Cas, you chose that and put it on all on your own. It just happened to be part of my collection."

Castiel sighed angrily; he did _not_ like being forced into things.

Still, there was a tiny little part of him – if he were human, he would have referred to it as the angel on his shoulder – that was saying he should be thankful the brothers were helping him. After all, it wasn't as if he had the courage to be anything other than awkward in front of Meg...aside from that kiss.

The memory of that moment overtook Castiel for a brief few seconds, but it was long enough for both Sam and Dean's grins to widen.

"Come on, just take her out to dinner or something." Dean insisted.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth several times, before finally admitting defeat. His shoulders slumped, his head drooped, and he looked up at Dean.

"Fine...but I do not have the faintest idea where to take her."

"Way ahead of you there, Cas." Sam said quickly, indicating his laptop. "There's a restaurant two blocks down called the White Lotus. It's fancy, but not ridiculously so."

"I don't have any money."

"We'll lend you some." Dean offered. "Enough excuses. Go in there and ask her."

The nerves that crawled through Cas' chest and stomach were new to him. What did humans call it? Butterflies in the stomach? He supposed it was an apt analogy. All sorts of doubts that never in his many, many years would he have imagined to have crept into his mind. What if she _was_ only teasing and was nothing more than yet another manipulative demon? What if she rejected him? What if she expected him to take her out to the best restaurant in town? What if she expected flowers...?

Before he knew it, Dean was on his feet and literally pushing him towards the door he had just exited.

He had survived the Apocalypse, survived Purgatory, he could survive asking one little question.

He went inside, clearly hearing Dean mutter, 'Angels!'. Meg was already staring at him, as though she had expected him.

He hoped to his Father that she hadn't heard any of the conversation.

"Meg...uh..." how did one breach the subject?

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue, Clarence?"

Why, oh why did the nickname make him feel all fluttery inside? It wasn't even close to his true name, nor was it even a name he had liked before hand. But right now, it was his second favourite name in the world.

After Meg, of course.

"I w-was wondering if..." _Spit it out, Cas_ , Dean's voice in his head ordered. "Would you like to go out to dinner."

Breathing as though he had just smited several demons – no, don't think of that now – Castiel stared at her, waiting.

And boy did she make him wait!

She stood up and approached, the eyebrow never lowering, an amused smile on her face. She circled him like a vulture circling its prey. Castiel truly did feel hunted. He was completely at her mercy now. One word...

"Sure, why the Hell not?"

Her smile turned more genuine, though the playful look never left her eyes.

Castiel let out the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. He smiled, too.

"Ok...well...uh...Sam said there was a restaurant not too far away. We could go over at about 7pm...?" Castiel suggested hesitantly, hoping he was doing the right thing by giving her the details.

She shook her head and turned away, laughing once. "I should've known you didn't come up with this on your own." She turned back towards him, nodding. "It's a date then, angel-boy."

Castiel's wings usually remained hidden while on Earth, and he only used them for instant transportation, as angels could not actually fly like birds...yet in that moment, Castiel would have sworn that he actually was flying, floating, a happiness that was entirely knew and very enjoyable filling him up.

 _I love Meg._

The word was alien. The person was a demon. The whole sentence.

But Castiel didn't care.

 **Yes, there is going to be Chapter 2 detailing the date, I should write it tomorrow. Please tell me if you liked it! Cute enough? In-character? I really hoped Cas was in character. He might go a bit OOC next chapter, as will Meg, but it shouldn't be too bad. I had a lot of fun writing it :) Review, favourite and follow please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A longer second and final chapter, cause I got a bit carried away with the Cas/Meg cuteness! Now, also I just wanted to make a bit clearer what AU-ness is going on in my head for this scene. First, I know they go after the angel tablet on that first day, but in this fic it's the day after. Also, as I stated last chapter, the Naomi-mind-control is ignored for the duration of this fic, but after it ends things return to canon. Lastly, yeah I know angels and demons don't need to eat so there is a comment about it at the end of this chapter :) I really hope everyone enjoys this two-shot ^_^**

Three hours later, Castiel sat in the room next to the bedroom, waiting patiently for Meg to be ready. Sam had gone to help her get cleaned up shortly after Castiel had told him and Dean that she had accepted his offer of a date. He suspected Meg didn't really want help, but apparently she didn't complain as Sam hadn't yet come out of the room.

Meanwhile, Dean had taken one look at Castiel and said, "Right, I think you need some improvement too. First date, Cas, gotta make a good impression."

Of course, Castiel wasn't completely naive in this field like he had been a few years ago. He did know that he had to look nice. Dean lent him one of his suits, which Castiel tried on, but then they both decided that it was best to stay with the trench coat. Castiel was glad that Dean agreed; he had grown rather fond of the coat, though it was strange to be attached to a piece of clothing. He also suspected that Meg liked it; his memories of the time in the mental institution after healing Sam were extremely fuzzy, but he definitely remembered her mentioning the coat.

He had stood patiently while Dean fussed around him straightening his tie – which Castiel had also insisted on as he remembered Meg preferred he wore a tie – combing his hair and barking orders for Castiel to go and brush his teeth. Castiel was touched by Dean's attention; he supposed, in Dean's eyes, he was a second brother. He wondered if Dean had acted the same way with Sam on his first date.

"Would you be able to go out and buy a red rose?" Castiel asked him once he was deemed presentable.

Dean stared at him. "Well...that's a nice thought and all, Cas, but you don't really need to..."

Castiel cut him off. "I want to give her a rose."

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll get a rose."

He returned ten minutes later with the flower. That was the situation Castiel was in now; sitting on a chair, rolling the stem of the rose between his fingers, waiting.

He was good at waiting under any other circumstances, but he just got more and more nervous by the minute.

The door opened and Sam came out, followed by Meg.

Quite simply, Castiel was struck dumb.

The blood had been washed off her face and the bruises covered with a heavy layer of make-up, although not too much as to look tacky. Her hair had been washed and brushed, so it gently fell around her face in golden strands. She wore a mid-thigh length crimson dress with a slight v-neck and thick straps.

Overall, she was the most stunning woman Castiel had ever seen.

Dean had other things on his mind. "Where did you get the make-up and the dress?"

Meg, who had also been staring at Castiel – did he dare believe that the colour in her cheeks was anything other than rouge? – turned her gaze to Dean and raised both eyebrows. "That door isn't the only exit out of this place. We went up the road to the mall. Or did you think Sam here waved a wand and acted fairy godmother?"

Dean rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

Castiel got to his feet. "You look beautiful." He said, holding out the rose.

Surely his eyesight wasn't tricking him and she was actually blushing? He really hoped so.

She took the rose, lifting it slowly to her nose and smelling it before smiling sweetly, an unusual smile for Meg which made Castiel's heart soar.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Clarence."

Castiel smiled, but felt suddenly shy so he looked down. He still hadn't mastered how to receive compliments.

"Thank you, but the credit should go to Dean..."

The Winchester in question cut him off. "Alright, both of you head out before you're late for your booking."

Dean practically forced them out the door.

"Well, someone's playing matchmaker." Meg commented, staring at the closed door before looking up at Castiel.

"I suppose so." He said without thinking, then the words registered. "Uh...I mean..."

She grinned. "C'mon, let's get going."

Feeling a bit more confidant that she wasn't going to snub his awkwardness, Castiel took her hand as they exited the building. She didn't complain.

They didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant until they were seated. Castiel was glad that, while fixing him up, Dean had also briefed him on how to order food, what to do when the wine arrived, and a few other pointers.

How he knew so much was beyond Castiel, who wondered how much time Dean got to do social things like go on dates with the constant action of a hunter's life.

After the waiter had disappeared, Castiel realised that Meg was staring at him. His heart rate increased as he looked over at her, wondering why.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She smirked. "Why would something be wrong? We're an angel and a demon in a fancy restaurant! I doubt things could get more wrong."

He remembered her comment earlier that morning; about it being annoying that neither of them were just good and bad anymore.

"Well...I think I disagree." He ventured, hoping that if he didn't act so awkwardly, he might stop feeling awkward. "I feel like this is very right."

She tilted her head to one side as though considering his words. "Yeah, I guess I kinda know what you mean." There was a pause, and then she asked. "Well, we're on a date so social conversation is mandatory. I don't give a rat's about Heaven, but I am curious as to one thing."

When she didn't ask anything, Castiel pressed, "And what is that?"

"Why do you hang around Sam and Dean so much? I mean, yeah they're alright but they're hunters. Dean's rude and obnoxious and...quite like me actually, whereas Sam..." She let out a humourless chuckle. "Well, let me tell you I've been inside that noodle of his and it is seriously messed up."

This was news. "You...possessed Sam?"

She waved her hand like it was nothing. "Hey, it was five years ago, back when I was one hundred percent bad. Dean had killed my 'father' and 'brother', and I knew the best way to get to him was through Sam. But anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Castiel sighed; he supposed he couldn't blame her for something five years ago, and it was a form of revenge. Vengeance, Castiel could understand, though he didn't approve of Meg's methods.

"They've become my family. The angels...well I'm not in the greatest of favour with a lot of them. I killed many after I opened the door to Purgatory and..." He trailed off, remembering the sight of all the dead angels lying on the grass in heaven.

Meg finished his sentence. "...decided that you'd take over Daddy's job and realised you couldn't handle it. We've all done that. My father, well my human father, was a blacksmith. Let's just say that my original body had a few ugly burns from the time I thought I could be a blacksmith too."

She was trying to make him feel better, and it worked. Castiel smiled.

"What did you look like as a human?"

She put on an annoyed expression. "What? This body not good enough for ya?"

Castiel was alarmed. "No! Not at all. I have already made it clear that you are beautiful, haven't I?"

To his surprise, she laughed. "Oh, you angels. Can't spot a joke if it dances in front of you naked. If I doubted your..." she grinned flirtatiously, "...attraction to me, Clarence, I wouldn't be here."

Castiel felt his face heat up, but he found himself smiling back at her.

Meg's human body was not mentioned again.

The rest of the night passed without event. Castiel slowly relaxed as he realised that Meg would not take offense at anything he said or did. She seemed to be used to his incompetence with regards to romance and even more, she seemed to find it attractive. She stated so herself.

Castiel didn't want the date to end, but they ended up being kicked out of the closing restaurant before they even knew where the time had gone. He didn't even remember what they ate. Even though Castiel didn't need to eat and neither did Meg; they did so as not to arouse suspicion.

He felt happier than he had in a long time, possibly since Lucifer had been re-trapped in his cage. They arrived back and went inside.

To Castiel's surprise, Meg went up to the woman at the counter and asked for a room.

"But Sam and Dean already have a room?" Castiel muttered, confused, as he followed Meg to number 6.

The look Meg gave him made him realise that he'd missed something again.

"Tomorrow we're going after that angel tablet, and one of us is likely to die, do you really think we're just going to spend the night hovering around the Winchester's room like a couple of retards. We don't sleep, remember." She stated pointedly.

Things clicked together in Castiel's mind and his stomach started twisting. He floundered for something to say, opening and closing his mouth several times.

Then she hooked a hand around his tie and pulled him down until her lips met his.

Castiel forgot his nerves. He forgot about tomorrow.

He kissed her back, and before he knew it she was pulling him by his tie back into the room and closing the door.

* * *

Unnoticed by the angel and the demon, Sam and Dean pulled back into their own room down the hall and Sam sulkily handed ten dollars over to his brother.

"Told you so." Dean said triumphantly. "Our Cas is growing up."

Sam shook his head, half grinning. "Now I've seen everything."

Of course, none of them knew that the following day, Meg would cease to be a part of their lives.

Castiel never let on how much that hurt. After he vanished out of the underground room to the surface and saw her body lying there. It was one of the reasons why he ran...

 **Yeah, in my mind they all stayed at a motel for the night. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I know it was a bit of a sudden ending, but that was kind of the idea. Again, I hope they were in-character enough and that it all worked out. Till next time ^_^**


End file.
